Chronicle One
During the time of Elisus Modus's infancy long ago, before I gave it ''any ''name or any sort of functional record keeping system, I just had the general plot lines in my head, and occasionally would jot down a few ideas in notebooks that stuck out. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately - due to the fact I was in middle school/starting high school at the time, all of the records of that time period have been misplaced, thrown out, or simply lost. Luckily, later on in the future, I would use up two entire notebooks, plus Google Drive, and a myriad of other things to ensure my thoughts about the world building project would be kept safe. Ironically, most of those things I have written off as non-canon, especially the notebooks, but I did keep a few things, in which I attempted to "canonize" with multiverse shenanigans, but more on that one later. Elisus Modus: Chronicle One details all the plot lines of the Elisus Modus Universe during the "proto-phase" of its existence during the time of 2013 through 2016. As such, Chronicle One canons can safely be regarded as its own semi-standalone entity, as opposed to the continuity of Time Erasure Crisis and First Provenance. One major change of the Chronicle One story is the exclusion of Armament of Justice, replacing this with an early draft of Genexis, which was conceptualized during the writing of Time Erasure Crisis. The reason for such a decision is detailed within the plot summary below. Plot The Grand Eternals and the Beginning of Reality Before the universe existed, there were The Grand Eternals, mighty timeless gods of infinite power and knowledge. However, they were kept in a cosmic stasis, sealed for thousands upon thousands of millennium, and by random chance, one of those seals were broken. The Grand Eternal, Entropy, had awoken and then freed the others from their slumber, Reality, and The Void. The three congregated and decided it would be fitting to create a canvas of infinity that would serve as a testament to their abilities, and so the universe was born out of a fusion of Reality and The Void. Entropy was the last to enter, releasing a force that rapidly expanded the new universe throughout The Void. This force was created in such a fashion that it became perfect and was able to sustain its own life, creating the first consciousness. As a result, energy permeated the universe as a result of the fusion. Champion of the Universe and the First Pentarchy This consciousness named itself Xetheres and took the Grand Eternals by surprise as it could think and act on its own accord. Pleased with the perfect creation, he was granted the powers of the Grand Eternals, and was named Champion of the Universe. He then went forth to create five entities that would serve as his protectors in times of crisis: Koros, Cavnos, Idos, Ctoxhatl, and Ganelia. They were called the Champions of Xetheres and would also possess immense power due to the surrounding energy bursts. Each champion took upon their own ways and settled into their powers that they would use to guide the universe. Power of the Gods Koros, the Champion of Creation, had the ability to make anything out of pure nothingness, and even in the realms of The Void, but it had no life of their own. Cavnos, the Champion of Life, instilled the creations of Koros with consciousness so that his creations would have purpose. Idos, Champion of Rebirth, recycled byproducts of creation for his own purposes. Ctoxhatl, Champion of Order, made sure that creation was without flaw and had rightful place in the universe. Ganelia, Champion of Unity, made sure to dissuade all conflict. Soon, Idos grew tired of his role and became jealous of Koros and Cavnos. He conspired to destroy the byproducts of creation by consuming it and casting it out within The Void, later on conspiring to consume Koros himself. His plans were interrupted as he attempted to this by Xetheres, disguised as Koros, cursing him with an undying hunger and casting him out to the furthest reaches of The Void, forever imprisioned. Over the millenia that the gods did their work, Idos grew impatient and became filled with a deep-seated rage that overtook his senses and making a pact with The Void to grant Idos greater power, he became the Champion of Ruin. The Aftermath of Creation The byproducts of Koros and Cavnos actions of creation manifested as energy remnants throughout the universe as it coalesced into stars and galaxies, eventually forming planets within star systems. One such planet was hit by a life force remnant from Xetheres's creation of his champions, and the planet began to grow its own life. Xetheres knew about this and sent Cavnos to survey it once every one thousand years and report his findings. Complex sentient life would not exist until his ten thousandth survey, in which primal ape-like beings evolved and spread across the planet. Xetheres granted these beings a minute fraction of his essence, essentially kickstarting them to become the world's advanced species later on. Cavnos was granted permission to name the planet, in which he called it Cyndra. Genexis Part I Humanity flourished on Cyndra and eventually learned about their god-given abilities, but prejudices soon arose and the usage of the mystical abilities were outlawed. Part II t Part III t Part IV t Part V t Conclusion t Trivia t